Solar is becoming increasingly popular in the United States and abroad, but penetration remains relatively low versus the number of homes that could benefit from solar. The price per kilowatt for solar is now competitive with or below that of fossil fuel-based utility power in most areas, however, solar largely remains a niche product for those who value saving money, reducing CO2 emissions, or both.
One factor that may limit the adoption of solar technology is aesthetics. Most residential solar systems are installed as modules over an existing tile or composition shingle roof. The solar array, which often only covers a portion of the roof, or even a portion of one mounting plane of the roof, stands out as separate and distinct from the existing roof, both in height and material. This difference is therefore visible from the street level and even over large distances.
Further, the time and complexity of a solar array installation can be an obstacle to the adoption of solar technology. Many improvements have been made to streamline and improve the process of installing, mounting, and connecting individual solar panels, but there remains an opportunity for innovating and even better refining the systems and methods of installing different types of photovoltaic arrays.
Another obstacle to solar adoption in existing homes is the dissonance between the age of the existing roof and the solar system, particularly where the existing roof is made from composition shingles. The expected life of a modern-day solar system is 25 years or more, and the expected life of a composition shingle roof is also about 25-35 years, depending on the local climate and specific materials. At the time a customer is considering going solar, their existing roof may be several years, if not decades, into that lifespan. So the customer may be presented with the dilemma of getting a new roof first, increasing the cost of going solar, or installing a 25-year solar system on a roof which may have a relatively shorter remaining operational lifespan.
Accordingly, there is a need to resolve the dissonance between the expected life of the solar system and the remaining life of the roof that also blends in more aesthetically with the complete roof surface or at least the mounting plane, and that does not require the prospective customer to pay for a new roof and a new solar system over that roof.